godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Battra
Battra (バトラ Batora) is a dark, evil divine moth kaiju created by the Earth itself to kill lifeforms that were destroying it as well as Mothra's twin brother and archrival. Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and imago (adult) forms. He was referred to as the "Black Mothra". Biography Origins Twelve thousand years ago, Battra (also known as the Black Mothra) was a dark version of Mothra created by the spirit of the Earth itself to punish humanity when an ancient civilization created a weather-controlling device to control Earth's climate, which greatly angered the Earth. In response, it created Battra. Mimicking the design of the deity Mothra, Battra was a fierce warrior. Battra's purpose was to destroy the device, but he began to do his job well beyond his purpose and eradicated the entire civilization, intending to wipe out all of the human race as well. After destroying the device and killing the humans responsible for creating it, Battra sought to annihilate all of humanity, bringing him into conflict with his more merciful counterpart, Mothra, whom was forced to intervene. Defeat and Imprisonment Mothra challenged Battra and there was a huge battle between the two moth deity twins. But when Mothra finally prevailed, she defeated Battra and locked him away, sealing him Mothra defeated Battra and sealed him away in the North of Bering Sea underneath the ocean where Battra laid to rest. Personality Battra is solely concerned with the defense of the Earth, and will do whatever he can to protect it. Unlike Mothra, his benevolent twin sister, Battra sees humanity as a blight on the Earth and won't stop until humanity is removed from the planet, thinking that they must be destroyed if the planet is to survive. Battra has made it his mission to eradicate the human race, which puts him into conflict with Mothra and Godzilla, both of whom seem intent on protecting humanity. Powers and Abilities Larva form In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. * Prism Beams - Battra Larva can launch purple electrical prism blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. These blasts have moderate power, able to demolish entire city blocks with just a few hits. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not appearing to have precise control over their direction. * Energy Pulse - Should an opponent get too near, The titanic Battra Larva can also emit/create energy pulses from his massive horn as another form of attack to blast opponents back. * Energy Spheres - Battra can create and fire missile-strength energy spheres from his single horn. * Horn - In this form, Battra Larva wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. Battra larva was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. These blasts have moderate power, able to demolish entire city blocks with just a few hits. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not appearing to have precise control over their direction. Imago form In his imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight at mach 3 speed with its new wings, allowing for an easier and more efficient form travel for further destruction. The once-prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three, smaller horns. * Prism Beams - Battra can launch powerful, explosive purple prism beams of energy fired from his eyes. Each beam is very powerful, capable of demolish entire city blocks, cutting straight through buildings and creating large explosions on impact with just one hit. Unlike the beams used in his larval form, the adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams, which also are far more powerful in this form. * Energy Shock Touch - By grabbing an opponent with his many legs, Battra can channel and then release shocking purple energy into their body from his legs in order to subdue foes while in close combat and when in direct contact with an enemy, shocking them. * Poison Powder - Battra can emit and then release poisonous dust from his wings, just like Mothra. The true effects of this poison is unknown, but it can hold opponents off for a few moments and block weaker energy-based attacks. Additionally, this powder is red instead of yellow. * Stingers - Battra can launch numerous, poison tipped stingers from his abdomen. * Hurricane Winds - By simply flapping his wings, Battra can create massive, hurricane-like winds. * Energy Spheres - Battra can create and launch powerful, missile-strength energy spheres from his horns. * Force Field - Similar to Mothra's Pressure Field, Battra can encase himself in a protective barrier that blocks all but the strongest of energy-based attacks from enemies and also backfires the attacks from enemies back to their source. Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Guardians Category:Earth Defenders Category:Mutants Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:Villians Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Lepidopterans Category:1990s debuts